


Short Negan Imagine (TWD TV Universe)

by ThatDayDreamer



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, JDM, Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Freeform, Other, Short, Tumblr: motherpsyduck, imagine Negan, the walking dead - Freeform, twd, twd tv universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDayDreamer/pseuds/ThatDayDreamer
Summary: (Set in season 7)Scene: You’re standing outside the Sanctuary building. It’s mid afternoon, the sun is beating down. You’re in the middle of patrolling the fence from the inside and stop as you see Negan approaching.





	Short Negan Imagine (TWD TV Universe)

 

_Scene: You’re standing outside the Sanctuary building. It’s mid afternoon, the sun is beating down. You’re in the middle of patrolling the fence from the inside and stop as you see Negan approaching. He stops without a word to stand beside you and pops a droopy old cigarette in his mouth. You watch him light it then sigh with frustration as Negan takes a drag._

**You** : Y'know it wouldn’t surprise me if the smoking kills you before the walkers do.

 _Negan stands tall, his crotch forward as he removes the cigarette from his lips to blow out the smoke.  
_**Negan** : Since when did you become my fucking wife? I don’t remember fucking asking you doll.

 _You wave some of the smoke away from your sour face and look at Negan’s smirking mouth. It opened slightly as he held the cigarette in his teeth._  
**You** : You didn’t, asshole. I don’t wanna be one of your many wives anyway.

 _Negan raised his brows and nods calmly. He looks to you and leans in close. You allow him to invade your personal space but try your best to ignore him. Your heartbeat is having trouble ignoring how close he is._  
**Negan** : Less of the asshole shit.

 **You** : Sorry, Negan, sir.  
_You watch Negan step away and the whole time he looks off out passed the fence. You turn your face in that direction too and are distracted by the leaves of a tree rustling in the wind. You’re enjoying the breeze washing over your face._  
A gravelly voice not too far behind you snaps you out of your trance.

 **Negan** : The offer’s there honey, if you ever change your mind.

_You turned back to look up at Negan. His hazel eyes slowly trail down your body. When his gaze meets yours again he sighs and grins wickedly with the lit cigarette still pinned between his teeth. His thumb hanging lazily onto the front pocket of his dark jeans. You hate how your cheeks heat up so quickly. In your embarrassment your vision is back to the trees on the other side of the fence. A few quiet minutes go by then you finally find the courage for a comeback to Negan._

**You** : You stink of smoke.  
_You don’t look at Negan again. He's also fixated on the area outside the fence. It’s an excruciating pause before he replies. You hear scuffs of dry dirt from walking feet approaching. An intake of breath is close to your ear._

 **Negan** : Ah baby you love it.  
_The dark growl of words gives you shivers down the side of your neck. This man didn't even need to touch you. You compose yourself and turn to watch Negan. He flings Lucille over his shoulder confidently as he breathes out another puff of nicotine smoke. Y_ _ou try your hardest but your lips defy you and lift up one side to form a small smile. Negan notices as he stamps out his cigarette._

**Author's Note:**

> just this is what I saw in my mind's eye when i saw this picture of JDM  
> (I wrote this back in June 2017)


End file.
